


ALEX AND I HAD SEX?!?!?!? (NOT CLICKBAIT)

by dyslexius



Category: alex ernst - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexius/pseuds/dyslexius
Summary: david needs more vlog footage so he asks alex for help and the bit turns into something much more.





	ALEX AND I HAD SEX?!?!?!? (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dalia saying "start it with david making alex break something for a vlog and david getting turned on then the vlog turns into a porno idk"

"alex!" david yells from in the living room. loud footsteps echo through the apartment as alex approaches. 

"what do you want david?" he asks in an annoyed voice. "i need you to break this table for the vlog" david says, motioning towards the small white table in front of them. "come on david, you know i'm sick of doing this" "i know you are but can you just do it this one last time?" alex sighs and agrees to break the table. "let me go get ready then" david gives a confused nod and stands in front of the couch searching for the perfect angle. he turns the camera on and all of a sudden alex comes storming into the room. 

"how many times have i told you and dom to leave bailey alone? huh, how many times david?" his voice grows louder each time he asks a question causing david to grin and give him a thumbs up behind the camera. "i dont know what you mean" david says, playing along. "oh, so you think this is a joke?" alex asks walking closer to david and the camera. "i'll show you a joke" alex yells as he stomps on the table breaking it in half. "alex!" david yells at him, pretending to be upset. "no! you and dom are such pieces of shit! leave bailey alone!" he yells, kicking at the pieces of the broken table in front of him. after david got the shot he wanted he started to laugh and alex turned to him, his lips pulled up into a half grin. 

although david would never admit it, seeing alex break the table like that was really hot. it was hot enough to give david a boner which he was hiding behind his camera. "that was awesome alex! thanks man" he said to him. "no problem bro. can i watch it?" alex asked, reaching towards david's camera. david pulled back quickly, making alex suspicious. 

"um what are you doing? just let me watch the footage" he said, reaching towards the camera again. alex grabbed the camera and pulled it from david's grasp revealing david's boner. "uh david?" alex questioned. "yeah?" he squeaked out in embarrassment. "i-is that because of me?" alex hesitated. "um...no" david lied. alex raised one of his eyebrows as he tried to assess the situation. he was very confused by what he was seeing. was it possible that david got his boner because of him? "no," he thought, "it couldn't be" david stood in front of alex, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "s-sorry...uh...it just happens sometimes" david said shakily. "oh" alex said, his lips forming a perfect o as he set the camera down on the edge of the couch. 

alex stepped towards david causing him to take a step back. david's back hit the wall behind him abruptly and alex closed in on him. alex's hands were on the wall behind david on either side of his head. david let out a shaky breath and tried to speak. "wh-what are you d-doing alex?" david managed to get out. "i'm just trying to help a friend out" he smirked and leaned in closer to david's face. david inhaled quickly as he felt alex's lips on his neck. "alex you don't have to do this" david said trying to push alex backward. alex shrugged him off and went back to kissing david's neck. "it's ok david. just relax and enjoy" a moan escaped david's lips as alex began to suck on his neck lightly. david's hands tangled in alex's hair and alex moved his hands to david's waist. 

"alex we shouldn't do this. it won't be good for us" david finally managed to say. alex smirked against his neck and pulled david over to the couch. "i already told you it was okay david, stop freaking out. i thought you wanted this." david sighed, "i do want this but i don't want you to think you have to do it. i want you to do it on your own terms. you know what i mean?" alex nodded and continued to pull david over to the couch. "it's okay david, i want this. i've been thinking about this moment since we moved in together. i can tell you the exact moment i knew i wanted your dick" david moaned again just thinking about alex lusting after him. "it was a few weeks after we moved in here, i had accidentally walked into the bathroom while you were showering. you didn't notice me because you were too busy jerking off but that was when i knew i wanted you" alex spoke seductively. david and alex finally arrived to the couch after what seemed like ages. 

"now that you know i want it, sit down and don't move" alex said, his eyes darkening. david nodded slowly and sat down on the couch facing alex. "what are you doing?" david asked as alex moved closer to him. "you'll see" he smirked. alex got down onto his knees in front of david and began to rub his hand up and down his thigh. david's breathing picked up and alex's smirk grew even bigger. alex's hand moved closer to david's dick and suddenly he sat up. "what now?" alex asked jokingly. "i just don't think this is a good idea alex. what if dom comes home?" alex shook his head and told david he had nothing to worry about. "dom is probably off at some party at UCLA so don't worry" alex said. david seemed to calm down after that and leaned back against the couch again. alex reached over to unbutton david's black jeans but david grabbed his hand. "let me do it" david said, trying to be seductive. alex laughed but pulled his hand away and watched as david pulled his pants down. david was left sitting in his black (of course) boxers. he suddenly felt uncomfortable and started to fidget. he covered his bulge with his hand and looked away shyly. alex pulled david's hands away and looked into his eyes before pulling his boxers off of him. 

"oh my god" whispered alex. "what?" david asked self-consciously. "nothing" alex said, looking at david in awe. "are you ready?" alex asked, making sure david was comfortable. "yes" alex nodded and grabbed david's dick. david moaned from the sudden contact with his most sensitive area. alex leaned down and licked up the side of david's dick. david's hand tangled in alex's hair as he pushed his dick inside of alex's mouth. alex smiled and looked up into david's eyes. his brown eyes flicked back and forth between alex's eyes and his lips wrapped around his dick. "oh my god this feels so good" david moaned. "hmmm" alex hummed around david's dick causing him to inhale sharply. alex sucked harder and took more of david into his mouth. david's eyes closed and his hips bucked. 

"try not to choke me david" alex joked. david mumbled a sorry and turned a slight pink color. alex went back to sucking david's dick and david started to tense up. "are you gonna cum already? if you're enjoying my mouth just wait until you feel my dick in your tight ass" alex said seductively. that pushed david over the edge and he came in alex's mouth. alex stood up grinning and licking his lips. david's hooded eyes opened and he reached towards alex's pants to return the favor. "oh no babe you don't have to. what we're gonna do next will be more than enough for me." alex said, shaking his head at david's outstretched hand. david looked up at alex with wide eyes. "it's okay david don't worry. i won't hurt you." david nodded slowly and waited for alex to tell him what he should be doing. "ok i want you to get on your hands and knees so your perfect ass is facing me. do you understand?" david moved into that position and he heard alex moan behind him. he looked back and saw alex palming himself through his boxers, his pants on the floor next to him. 

"now listen, if you feel uncomfortable or like you want to stop at anytime just tell me. i don't want you to be in any pain" alex said to david, trying to comfort him. "o-ok" david gulped nervously. alex pulled down his boxers and pressed his hard cock against david's ass. david tensed up and alex pulled back. "are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"alex you know i've done this before right?" david said matter of factly. 

alex looked confused, "oh....well why were you so nervous then?" 

"i don't know. maybe it's because you're my friend" david countered. 

"that makes sense but it won't do anything to our friendship. if that's what you're worried about i can assure you nothing will happen." alex said sweetly.

"no, i'm not worried about that...well maybe i am a little bit" david joked, looking back at the tall boy behind him. 

"oh" david smiled and said, "i'm mostly worried about being able to walk tomorrow. i didn't know you were so big." david looked down at alex's dick and alex blushed slightly. david reached behind him and grabbed alex's dick. "so should i get some lube then?" alex chuckled. "yes please." alex gave a thumbs up and ran to his room quickly. he brought back a large bottle of lube and started fumbling with a condom. he finally opened the package and slid it on. david was tired of waiting so he turned around, grabbing the bottle of lube. he squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it on alex's dick. after he was done, he flashed alex a big smile and returned to the position he was in earlier. 

"ok are you sure you're ready?" alex asked again. david nodded and alex slid his dick into david's tight ass. they both moaned in pleasure. alex started to thrust harder and faster, his grip on david's waist tightening. "oh yes alex!" david yelled. "do you like feeling my hard cock inside of you?" alex asked roughly. "yes daddy." david moaned out. alex's thrusts slowed as he processed what the boy under him had said. "oh my god. i didn't mean to say that. it just came out." david said in an embarrassed tone. "it's okay. i liked it. say it again" alex replied, speeding up his thrusts. "ohhhh yes daddy, just like that." alex pulled out of david and sat down on the couch, setting david on top of him. "i want you to ride me" david's eyes lit up and he slid down on top of alex's dick. 

"oh my god you're so tight." alex groaned out. david started bouncing up and down on top of alex and he leaned down to suck on his neck. he pulled alex's shirt over his head and ran his hands down his chest. alex started to pull david's shirt off as well but david hesitated. "what's wrong?" david's brown eyes widened in fear. "you don't have to be scared around me david. i would never judge you. plus, you're literally bouncing on my cock right now so i don't think keeping your shirt on will change anything." david sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. alex leaned forward and kissed david's chest. alex grabbed david's waist and pushed him farther down onto his dick. they both moaned and their breathing increased. 

"i think i'm gonna cum" david said as alex kissed him roughly. alex groaned in response and david felt alex cum. david came shortly after that and the two boys stopped to breathe. "wow" alex smiled at david's comment and leaned forward to kiss him again. david got off of alex's lap and sat beside him. alex wrapped his arm around david's shoulder and pulled him closer. he smiled against alex's chest and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "so does this mean we're a thing now or?" alex joked. they both laughed and stayed in that position until they decided it was time to clean up. "we better get dressed before dom gets home and decides he wants to join in next time." david said, making them both laugh again. 

they cleaned up enough to make their house look presentable and david grabbed his camera off the couch, finishing off the masterpiece that was the living room. "i'll be in my room. i'm gonna go edit this vlog." alex nodded and david walked into his room. after he got settled in and plugged the memory card into his laptop he realized the camera had been recording the whole time. "oh my god." whispered david. he saved the video to a secret file and continued with his editing. he heard dom open the door and he closed his laptop and went out to the living room to hang out with him, hoping he wouldn't notice anything weird between him and alex. 

unfortunately, he did.


End file.
